


Confession

by kyunxzx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Sad Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyunxzx/pseuds/kyunxzx
Summary: Kageyama knows two boys can't fall in love. He knows it so well, but goddamn it, he just fell in love with his best friend and he can't keep it to himself anymore. But why saying it is so hard?





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! After a year long break from writing I'm coming back with new ideas and love for Haikyuu! It's my first (finished) work in this fandom, so I hope you will like it ✨ 
> 
> Beta'ed by [@demons_sing](http://archiveofourown.org/users/demons_sing), thank you!

"Hinata dumbass" Kageyama says as he lifts his palm to touch Hinata's cheek. He starts brushing it carefully with his thumb.

Hinata isn't thinking straight. What is happening? Why is Kageyama touching his face?  
Many thoughts run through Shouyou's head, but all of them disappear when Tobio's voice starts coming out from his beautiful mouth.

"I w-was..." Kageyama stops to take a deep breath. God, he is so stressed. "I was thinking-"  
Hinata would probably say something bitter here, but he decided to shut up and listen to what Tobio is going to say.

"-about us. I was thinking about us, Hinata. I know it's strange, I've beaten myself for this like milion times in my head. B-but..."

Hinata touches Kageyama's other palm and squeezes it lightly, letting him know that he is fine with everything Tobio wants to say. He will listen.

"B-but I like you, dumbass" Kageyama finally finishes.

Hinata just sits there, his face goes blank at this words. Kageyama... likes him? Well, they are friends after all. Of course he likes him!

"Man, and I thought you would say something more scary!" He laughs. "I like you too, Bakayama. We are friends, aren't we?" He adds with a big grin on his face.

Last sentence hits Tobio like a bullet. Friends... 

"So Hinata didn't understand after all. It's probably better this way." He thinks.

Kageyama's face goes sharp like knife, his usual self is back. He takes his hand from Hinata's face and starts going away, needing to get some distance between them.

However, the redhead is shocked. Did he say something wrong?

"O-oi, Bakayama!" He comes closer to the black haired boy. "Where are you going?"

"Home. I have nothing to do here anymore."

Hinata must blink a few times to process Tobio's words.

"What is wrong with you?!" Shouyou screams. "You were so nice to me for like five minutes and now you are running away?!"

Kageyama is so angry. Angry at himself for saying Hinata that he likes him and angry at the other boy for not understanding his feelings. He knows two boys can't fall in love. He knows it so well but goddammit, he just fell in love with his best friend. And it's awful, it's not natural and yet it feels so good whenever he is around Hinata. He couldn't keep this to himself anymore. That dumbass deserved to know that he was more than just a friend to Kageyama for the last four months.

But that was his mistake.

He should've predicted that Hinata wouldn't feel the same way. Tobio was so scared that the redhead would laugh at him, tell him that he is a fucking freak, but he didn't understand his words.

That doesn't matter anymore.

Kageyama is so tired of constantly hiding his feelings. He is so sick of keeping it all inside, of not being able to tell anyone. He is so sick of himself as well.

"I'm not running away, you fucking dumbass!" Kageyama screams, tears streaming down his face. He grabs Hinata's shirt roughly. "Of course I'm not running away! I've just faced my biggest fear!"

"Y-your biggest fear?" Shouyou asks uncertainly.

Tobio stops for a second.

Fuck it, he has nothing to lose anyway.

"My biggest fear!" He repeats.

"T-then what is your biggest fear?"

"My biggest f-fear..." The black haired boy looses his grip on Hinata's shirt. "My biggest fear i-is to be rejected by y-you..." His voice is trembling and he hates it, he hates that he is so weak. He clenches his fists to somehow let his fury go, his shoulders shaking slightly. "But that doesn't matter anymore. I was so stupid that I thought you would accept me as I am"

"Bakayama..." Shouyou whispers. "Of course I accept you as you are. Just tell me what are you thinking, please Kageyama, tell me, it won't work if you don't tell me."

"F-fine. I like you" Tobio blushes.

"I know, you said that before. But really, what is it?"

"You dumbass!" Kageyama screams, but calms down right after. Guess he needs to explain Hinata everything just like he would explain this to a little child. "I like you. Not like a friend. I think I can say I-" He stops. 

There will be no return when he says this. 

Oh, fuck it all. 

"I love you, Shouyou"

Now Hinata is crying. Who would've thought that Kageyama Tobio, the King of the court and his best friend, would share his feelings! And so beautiful feelings... So he can say his own ones as well. Finally.

"I love you too, Tobio."


End file.
